Azucar
by RavennoSora
Summary: Yo ODIO El azúcar y Todo lo dulce pero AMO Los efectos que causan sobre ella ONESHOT!


Azúcar, ese dulce que tiene casi todo alimento y que no es para nada gustoso ante mi paladar. Mientras yo me retuerzo con el simple aroma de una golosina todo el mundo espera saborearla. Me encuentro en una tienda de repostería y honestamente preferiría estar en uno de esos restaurantes de Ramen que mi mejor amigo ama. ¿Cómo el gran Sasuke Uchiha termino metido en una tienda que provoca mareo solo con verla? Ah pues, todo es debido a mi querida novia, ¿acaso no sabe que puede darme diabetes?...

-Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien?-me pregunto ella algo inquieta al ver que yo estaba más callado de lo normal

-Hmp. Claro- respondí y tuve que inhalar el aire de ese lugar

-Sé que no te gusta venir a estos lugares, lo siento- Oh como odiaba escucharla decir lo siento y poner esa cara o hacer pucheros, era demasiado para mí, el gran Sasuke Uchiha cediendo ante ella, ¿Dónde quedo mi orgullo? Ah sí, lo deje en el auto cuando decidí entrar en este lugar

-No digas tonterías, mejor compra rápido tus cosas

-Está bien- La veía tomar toda clase de paquetes de colores, harinas, cremas, dulces ¿acaso no puede haber solo uno de cada uno? Estúpidas variedades

-Sasuke-kun-me llamo ella en su nada ruidoso tono de voz

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Debería de ponerle azúcar glaseada o crema a mis galletas? Tu que dices-ok ahora mi novia me veía cara de repostero

-No lo sé, ¿sal?-hice un intento, era peor que nada, ella solo se rio y tomo una de los paquetes

-Llevare el azúcar- Al fin se acabó esto, hicimos la fila, pague por todo aunque no vaya a comer nada sentí que pagaba por sacar a mi novia de ese lugar. Subimos al auto y empecé a conducir, el silencio reinaba pero no era incomodo, a mí me gustaba así, Hinata me lo ponía todo más fácil, no era escandalosa, era más bien calmada, serena, sencilla y delicada, claro está que tenía sus momentos, como todos. Llegamos a mi casa, ella se estaba quedando unos días, convencí a su padre dándole mi palabra que haría todo lo que ella me pidiera y de no salir mucho, para mí todo era perfecto excepto el hecho de que Hinata amara tanto el azúcar. Entramos a la casa y ella paso directo a la cocina, luego a la habitación en donde yo estaba mirando televisión

-Si te digo que comas una galleta ¿lo harás?

-De acuerdo… pero-No sacarle provecho a la situación seria pecado-pediré algo a cambio

-¿Qué cosa?- Amo el hecho de que ella siga siendo más que inocente

-Lo decidiré después- Me sonrió y se fue corriendo como una niña pequeña a la cocina. Espere a que ella subiera pero no aparecía y no escuchaba tampoco ningún ruido. Baje por pura curiosidad y me encontré con la imagen más interesante de todo el día, mi novia llena de azúcar, tenía el cabello alborotado, un delantal sobre ese corto vestido casi transparente y se sonrojo cuando noto mi presencia

-He terminado, ¿la comerás?-camino hacia mi lentamente, ¿me estaba torturando?

-Seguro-respondí tomando una de las galletas

-pruébala por favor- sin otra opción me lleve la galleta a la boca, no sabía mal, Hinata era una gran cocinera no podía negar eso, sin embargo yo tenía mis ojos puestos en otro postre

-¿Te gusto?

-Nada mal

-Siento el desastre de la cocina- agacho su cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, solo en ella eso se veía lindo

-Sí, tú estás cubierta de azúcar-sonreí y decidí pedir a cambio lo mío- déjame ayudarte- la acorrale contra la pared, se puso aún más roja. Ella iba a decir algo pero decidí interrumpirla apoderando de sus labios, los lamí para quitar todo rastro de azúcar glaseada, los labios de Hinata era el único dulce que yo realmente podía disfrutar. Sentí como le flaqueaban las piernas, me encantaba tenerla así. El beso se fue tornando más intenso y ya no podía controlar mis hormonas, metí las manos debajo del vestido y ella solo gimió –Sa-Sasuke- amaba oírla de esa manera, escucharla gemir mi nombre era lo más excitante, me separe un poco de ella y vi que tenía la respiración agitada

-Sasuke-kun- me miro tímidamente

-¿Si?

-Aún tengo azúcar, ¿me ayudas a quitármela?- me miro con esa inocencia pero a la vez lujuria, parece que el azúcar pone hiperactiva a mi novia, quizá no es tan mala después de todo. No quedo ni tiempo de subir a la habitación por que en la cocina había una mesa, sería divertido

-¿No has pensado en hacer otra cosa con azúcar?-pregunte mientras bajaba dejando besos y mordidas por todo su cuello

-He pensado… que la crema puede ser mucho mejor- Definitivamente, amo el azúcar y sus efectos, lo bueno de todo esto es que fue a petición de mi queridísima novia


End file.
